minherofandomcom-20200214-history
Tatail
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|232 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|155 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|110 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|200 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Water Specialization Fire Specialization Electric Specialization Strategy Tatail/Kleptoon could be described as a bag of tricks...a very fast bag of tricks. Two of the only faster minions that I've found are Falcona and Hudu. Kleptoon's good points are that it's quick; it's got solid Attack; and it has amazing versatility. It can pick from Fire moves, Water moves, and Electric moves. It will take its opponents by surprise a lot of the time. But, as with everybody in this game, Kleptoon is not perfect. It doesn't have the best Health in the bunch, and its versatility is something of a double-edged sword. While its versatility helps it, it also limits it. It can suffer from not having the right moves at the right time, though gaining access to moves from other skill trees at level 42 helps this problem somewhat. Only a few opposing minions can get past it, thanks to Kleptoon's blazing fast Speed. Simply said, Kleptoon is fast and versatile, an amazing fighter that suffers from a series of minor problems that are not anything too serious. Fire Skills Fire is, to me, an under-appreciated move type. Kleptoon gets some good damage from this skill tree with Touch Fire Level Four, which both deals damage and does great time damage. If you want to know what I'm talking about when I say time damage, read the Tadcoal/Volcanoad/Eruptoad guide. Scorch and Poison Tooth are other options if you need the former for a guaranteed 70 base points of damage and the latter for a Normal-type time damage move. Vicious also boosts your attack to very high levels, and Fire Blast also does lots of damage right away, but comes attached to the nasty exhaustion effect (which makes you lose a turn). Water Skills Kleptoon has a few good Water/Ice skills on this path. It gets Drench after a while, which is never a bad thing. I'm pretty sure it can rival the power of Falcona's. Fresh Stream helps to recover Energy while attacking too. Ice-type moves are uncommon, but good against the Grass, Titan and Dino minions that could stand in its way. Hailstone Level Three, with its 45 base points of damage, is a great example of this. It even gets one of the passive critical hit boosts, Concentration. It also gets Mirror Skin, which reflects part of the damage taken back on the opponent. Efficiency helps to passively boost Energy too. Electric Skills Kleptoon has great Electric skills, with Level Four Batch Bolt and Level Two Overload to call its own. Electric is kind of the roulette type--skills that can do either lots of damage, or hardly any. Batch Bolt hits all enemies, and has damage ranging from 1 to 75 base points of damage, and Overload hits one enemy (with 90% accuracy that I've infuriatingly missed with... twice in a row!) and has damage ranging from 1 to 175 base points of damage. That is the kind of roulette I'm talking about. In addition, Kleptoon gets both Quickness and Agility, first mentioned in the Chirpla guide, both of which boost your speed passively. Boom Crash is great for damage as well, with base damage ranging from 90-130. It has 90% accuracy too, so be careful when you use it. And most of all: Don't panic. ''(: Minion-Pedia Entries ''Note: these entries do not exist, because they are sadly absent from the game. Think of it rather as a concept that \ken created, and not something actually in the game. (; Tatail's Minion-Pedia entries: No. 1: These minions' attention is caught by shiny objects, and so can get easily distracted. No. 2: These minions have a propensity for shiny objects. They are able to run on four feet for a fast getaway. Kleptoon's Minion-Pedia entries: No. 1: Fast and skillful, but sometimes rapacious, these minions are versatile and capable of changing strategies on a whim. No. 2: These minions have great night vision. They suffer from a mild case of kleptomania, and always seem to covet shiny or glittering objects. Category:Minions